Pool Therapy
by yuki-nakayama-hidaka
Summary: BA and Murdock have some therapy in the pool... BAxM


Come check out our LJ community for The A-Team~

You can prompt anything you would love to read, and have a go at filling other people's requests!

http ateam-inspire (dot) livejournal (dot) com

* * *

**Pool therapy**

"I said I was sorry big guy…" Murdock almost whimpers trailing behind BA who was doing his best to walk into their scammed condo, courtesy of Face who had wanted to indulge in a bit of luxury. BA was hurting more than he could ever remember hurting before in his life. He had endured one of the craziest plane rides from Murdock – in a plane that wasn't even meant to be able to do loop-de-loops or cork-screws – and was now suffering from bruises and bumps from head to toe.

"Here – let me get that…" Murdock offers meekly, moving to take BA's jacket from him. BA only grumbles a bit in discomfort as his jacket is removed.

"Do you want a drink big guy? How about some food? Do you want a curry? I can make it real spicy for you, or if you want - "

"Murdock." BA's warm voice full of exasperation and affection cuts Murdock off mid-ramble. BA can see just how guilty Murdock feels, and can tell that he is really beating himself up for causing him any amount of discomfort. He doesn't hold it against the pilot on this occasion – the fancy air moves were needed to get them out alive. Although he hates flying, he would trust himself in the air with no other man and his James "Howling Mad" Murdock.

"Help me to the pool…. We can both do with a bit o' harmless weightlessness…" Seeing the smile that begins to light up Murdock's face makes BA want to grin. "Fool…" He adds affectionately as Murdock skips a little in front of him, making sure the way to the pool outback was clear of any hazards.

BA knew that Murdock would have beaten himself up worse if he let things go on any longer. Besides, he loves the pilot, craziness and all – so there was really nothing to forgive at the end of the day.

"Boss and Faceman are out so we have the place all to ourselves!" Murdock croons as they enter the rear courtyard which houses a reasonable sized pool with stairs and a diving board.

That is music to BA's ears as he begins to tackle his white tank-top. He smiles as gentle hands slide up his sides and aid him in removing his top. Once free, his eyes lock on Murdock's, and he feels his heart swell with affection.

He closes the gap between them and kisses Murdock gently on the lips. Murdock more than willingly returns the kiss, but his hands are gently skimming over BA's skin. The touch is so maddeningly light that BA has to break the kiss to protest.

"I ain't made o' glass James…" BA sighs.

Murdock's hands hesitate on BA's well defined chest. "I know Bosco – but…" He trails off as BA's lips begin to trail over his jaw and down his neck. "… but nothin' James…" BA growls biting Murdock's neck causing him to let out a loud moan.

"_Bosco!_" Murdock exclaims, his stilled hands moving to grip onto BA's biceps. BA feels Murdock's firm grip on his arms and grins, pulling back enough to lick at the mark he made on his loves neck.

"Com' on James… Let's get to the pool and have some fun."

Murdock became a bundle of energy once again, his hands moving firmly over BA's chest down to his belt to unclasp it, whilst his mouth engaged in a mini-battle with his partners. BA entertained the battle for a while before he dominated the kiss. His hands were far from idle as they moved over the pilot before him, removing his hat and his jacket.

Murdock broke the kiss for much needed air but trailed kisses down BA's neck and chest as he lowered himself a little to allow him to remove BA's jeans and underwear. BA's eyes followed the pilot down his body, and when his garments were laying at their feet his eyes met Murdock's grinning gems.

"For me?" Murdock asks, his eyes glancing to BA's obvious arousal. "Does that mean ya forgive me Bosco?"

"There's nothing to forgive fool. Or are you askin' for some rough lovin'?" A widening grin is his only answer, and BA can't stop the groan of desire that leaves his mouth. BA reaches down and pulls Murdock back to his feet and engages him in a rough kiss full of tongues and teeth, nips and licks.

Working together, they get rid of the rest of their clothing before heading towards the pool in a skilful dance of gropes and ruts. They don't physically break apart as they step into the water together, but they do both hiss as the cooler water embraces their passionately heated bodies.

"God that feels good…" Murdock moans. BA moans an agreement as he once again lavishes kisses over Murdock's jaw and neck whilst his hands work his lower body in the cool water.

Murdock's hands caress BA's muscles, offering gentle massages in order to sooth and arouse at the same time.

"Feels amazin' James… Feels so good." Murdock never tiers of hearing how he affects his big guy. He loves undoing one of the towers of the team, making him crumble between his hands. He takes his time worshiping BA's body but avoids touching the heated desire which lies between them, knowing it drives BA crazy and guarantees a hard quick love session.

Murdock is surprised at how long BA holds out under his ministrations before he is pinned to the side of the pool and his legs pulled up around BA's waist.

"God James… What you do to me…"

Murdock wants to reply that he feels the same, but moans instead as a finger is pushed deep inside him and a bite delivered to his shoulder.

"_Bosco_!"

BA growls loving the sound of his name from his pilot, and begins to move the finger smoothly in and out with the aid of the water. He keeps up the relentless pace for a moment before adding a second finger, causing Murdock to release another needed and pleasured moan.

"Please baby please!" Murdock begins to plead, his body literally and figuratively bobbing with each pleasured touch to his insides. BA grins and twists his fingers to a new angle, causing Murdock to literally howl.

"Hold on baby – ya need a little more." BA grinds out, barely keeping himself in check.

"_Now Corporal!_" Murdock growled.

That growled order snapped BA, he couldn't wait. He loved it when Murdock pulled rank – it amused and aroused him no end, and it was something Murdock knew.

BA positioned himself at Murdock's entrance and pushed just inside.

"Oh god – oh god – please please please!"

It took all of BA's self-restraint not to pound into Murdock, but he gave him a moment before pushing forward in one long, smooth move until he was seated. He almost came as a sharp sensation at his pulse point in his neck caused a jolt of pleasure to shoot straight to his groin.

"_James-_" BA warned. Murdock lapped lovingly at his mark on BA and canted his hips forward in an invitation to move. When BA didn't immediately take up the invitation, Murdock moved his head to the other side of BA's neck and bit again.

BA couldn't stop the almost animalistic desire the second bite released from him, and his hips began moving of their own accord.

Murdock had to hold on for dear life to BA's shoulders as he was given a ride of his life. BA's arms supported them, preventing his back from being slammed too harshly into the poolside wall, whilst his legs gripped as best as they could to BA's strong form.

"Love me Bosco – Love me –" Murdock groaned as he neared his peak.

"I do… Every day…" BA assures before angling his hips to hit Murdock's hidden gen to send him over the edge. "I love you James" BA growls hotly into Murdock's ear.

Murdock's body grips his partner in every way as he is toppled over the edge with those words, and he cries out BA's name in a mantra.

BA follow's Murdock's body's call and buries himself one last time as he empties his love deep into his partner.

BA is glad for the water around him as his body floats a little, pushing Murdock into the wall causing the pilot to make a small 'oof' noise.

"I love you too… you know…" Murdock whispers after a moment of relaxed silence between them.

"I know…" BA assures.

"I'm sorry- "

BA moans Murdock's name in resignation. "Fool – if you apologise for today _one more time_ I swear I'll pound you so hard until you can't speak."

After 5 seconds of blissful silence, Murdock's voice full of teasing innocence cuts through the cooling night air. "BA, I'm Sorry –"

"That's iT!"

And BA pounces, determined to keep his word and get at least _some_ peace and quiet that evening.


End file.
